The Talk
by ReversedSam
Summary: More of a ficlet than a fic. Femmeslash, don't read if that ain't your thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by** **midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**A/N: I kinda challenged myself to see if I could do a ficlet that made sense but just had dialogue. Hope it worked.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Talk**

"I want you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I want you."

"Want me to what?"

"Oh god, this is going to be harder than I thought. It wasn't a request; it was a statement of fact."

"You want me?"

"Yes, Sara I do."

"As in totally none work related. You're not just saying you want me on your case."

"No. I'm saying I want us to be more than friends. Why would I come over to your apartment to ask about work?"

"Right..."

"Right? That's all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Catherine?"

"I don't know. Nothing, anything. Just react."

"I am reacting, I'm in shock. This is me reacting."

"Right."

"You want me?"

"Yes, Sara."

"You want me how?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean how? How do you want me? Do you want me in a relationship with you? Do you want me on dates with you? Do you just want me in your bed for tonight?"

"Yes."

"Yes you want me in your bed tonight? So this is a physical thing?"

"No...I mean yes."

"What do you mean, Catherine? Because I'm confused."

"Yes it's physical, you're gorgeous, and I want you in my bed, but not just tonight. I want dates; romance even, candles, flowers, chocolates."

"You want me to buy you flowers?"

"Yes...No, let me finish. I want to buy you flowers. I want to do all those corny date things with you. I want to worry about my outfit, change fifteen times before deciding what to wear. Spend days thinking of what to do on our date. Wonder what you'll be wearing. Check my hair two hundred times in the mirror before I leave, worry about our first kiss. I want it all. All of those things that, if they go right, lead to a relationship."

"Right."

"Back to right?"

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Sara, you're stunning."

"Thank you."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why?"

"I've made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. I just couldn't keep it in any more."

"Don't apologize, you haven't made me uncomfortable. I'm just..."

"In shock."

"Yeah. It's a lot to take in, Catherine."

"I know."

"Not to mention it's out of the blue."

"I know. I should leave, give you time to think."

"No."

"No?"

"Stay. I think we should talk."

"Okay."

"You want me."

"I think we covered that."

"How can you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"An important one, Catherine. To me any way. I'm confused. How can you want me? You're straight."

"I'm bi."

"You don't even like me."

"I'd think this conversation would have altered that opinion slightly."

"Obviously, but why do I have that opinion in the first place if you have feelings for me."

"Denial. I realized I was developing feelings for you; I didn't want to be so I pushed you away. Though they'd go away if I tried hard enough to ignore them."

"But they didn't?"

"Not even close."

"Why didn't you want to? Have feelings for me that is?"

"You're a co-worker. A million complications there, a female co-worker so make that two million. I've never felt this way about a woman before. It scared me quite a bit."

"Never felt this way about a woman? You said you were bi."

"It's always been physical before. Bit of a fling, get it out of my system, that's all."

"So how is this different?"

"Because I don't want a fling with you, I want everything. The whole nine yards. I don't want you out of my system. I want you in my life."

"The whole nine yards? Everything? With me?"

"Yes. Everything. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to rush you, Sara, this isn't a 'say no now and that's it' conversation. I just needed to tell you how I felt, for my own sanity. Let you know that if you wanted, I would very much like to see if we could have something."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Have you wanted more than friendship from me?"

"Months, years even. I don't really know for sure."

"I'm shocked. I've said that already haven't I? I must sound like a parrot."

"You don't, I understand why you're shocked, and I am sorry to just come over here like this and blurt it out but I had to. It's affecting my work and everything else. So I needed to know if there's even a remote chance or I can't move on. In the back of my mind I'll always think 'what if', so I had to tell you"

"Affecting your work?"

"You distract me, being around you is distracting."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Is it wrong that I feel a little proud of that? You finding me a distraction. Now you know how half of the lab feels around you. It shocks me that you get any work done, what with all the drooling guys following you."

"Shut it you. I guess you fail to notice the other half falling all over you. Why proud? I don't understand."

"You are braver than me. I don't know if I'd ever of had the courage to come to you with this."

"I told you I had to, it was...wait a minute, come to me with what?"

"To tell you how I feel...don't look so shocked you turned up on my doorstep, Catherine."

"Are you saying that hypothetically? Or do you mean you have feelings you weren't brave enough to tell me about? Sounds stupid, I know, but I don't want misunderstandings here."

"I mean I doubt I'd have been brave enough to tell you about the feelings I have."

"You have feelings for me? What feelings, Sara?"

"Lots of feelings. Sometimes I want to punch you..."

"I think I..."

"No, now it's your turn to let me finish. Like I said, sometimes I want to punch you, and scream at you, you're very exasperating you know that?"

"I've heard."

"But that's only sometimes. Mostly I want to talk to you. Laugh with you. Cheer you up when you're not feeling good. Listen to you laugh and joke about the good day you've had, hold you in my arms while you complain about the bad days. I want to make everything perfect for you, because you deserve nothing less."

"Sara? Please say you're serious."

"Never more so. I want all those things you said. Dates, romance, a relationship, and I want it all with you. I know I didn't have the courage to tell you but now I have the chance, I want you to know I mean every single thing I've said."

"Now I'm shocked. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go out with me tonight?"

"Really? I can't believe this. I was sure you'd tell me there wasn't a hope in hell."

"I'm many things, Catherine, but a fool isn't one of them. So will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will. I'd love to."

"Good. I was starting to worry you'd say no there."

"Not a chance."

"I'm glad you came over, Catherine. I'm glad you're braver than me."

"Me too. Sara?"

"What?"

"I'll be even happier if you'd kiss me."

"I think I can manage that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Feedback is gratefully received.**


End file.
